herofandomcom-20200223-history
Himari Arisugawa
Himari Arisugawa '(有栖川ひまり ''Arisugawa Himari) is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Himari's alter ego is '''Cure Custard (キュアカスタード Kyua Kasutādo) and she is based off pudding and squirrels. Her catchphrases are "Sweets Are Science!" (「スイーツは科学です！」 "Suītsu wa kagaku desu!") and "Let Me Explain!" (「説明します！」 "Setsumei shimasu!") Bio Appearance Himari has gentle brown eyes and long, golden-brown hair worn in low, thick braided tails with short choppy bangs. She wears a white long sleeved top beneath a gold, short sleeved shirt that has a frilly collar and a green ribbon with cherries hanging from the tails. Her knee-lengh mint skirt is ruffled, and she wears brown boots and teal socks. During summer she wears a short-sleeved pale yellow dress with sky blue stripes on the sleeves and toward the bottom of the skirt and a white collar. Her boots are now a pair of orange Mary Jane's. In the winter, she wears a long-sleeved goldenrod turtleneck with an orange pinafore and brown boots. Her various outfits often include her cherry charm ribbon in some form, and at times she could also be seen wearing a tan hat, a yellow coat, and orange gloves. As Cure Custard her hair turns persimmon and is worn in a curled side-tail with short curled eartails. She also gains goldenrod squirrel ears and a thick tail with dull orange lines and a streak of white. On her ears are red spherical earrings, while a pudding rests on her head. Her short yellow dress has a ribbon tied behind the neck and a pleated skirt with brown peplum where a burnt orange ribbon resides, holding her Sweets Pact. On her waist is a white piece of fabric, while white ruffled sleeves on each shoulder. She has a pale yellow ribbon on her chest to accent the ruffled petticoat beneath her skirt. She also wears white opera gloves with a red cuff, a crimson choker with a cherry ornament, orange sandals, and custard-yellow socks with frilled cuff and an animal toe design. In the movie, she wears a penguin costume. As Super Cure Custard, her hairstyle, eyes, squirrel ears, ribbon by the back of her neck, earrings and tail remain unchained while her Cure outfit changes into a super variant. Her outfit consists of a short light yellow dress with a yellow ribbon on the chest area with short off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her choker is now dark yellow and has larger cherries hanging down by the chest and on the left hip is a peach ribbon with the same Sweets Pact. She also has white fabric by her waist. Her light yellow skirt is now a double-layer and she also wears long white gloves with light yellow cuff and also wears long light yellow stockings with white accent and yellow sandals with light yellow toe and also a pair of white wings at her back. In A La Mode Style, Himari gains a fluffy pale yellow hood with her curling, now pastel orange hair sticking out of the bottom. Her ears and tail grow in size and her pudding ornament is now simplified and attached to a yellow bow. Her dress grows in length with the torso gold in color and the sleeves now a yellow shawl with white lines and pale yellow fluffy trim. A red ribbon holds the shawl with cherries on a stem hanging from it. The skirt resembles a giant pudding with hick gold pleats and pale yellow dabs of cream circling the waist and bottom. Those on the bottom adorned by dark orange spheres. The caramel sauce peplum changes shape. Her gloves are now wrist length with a fluffy wrist. She loses her socks and her sandals become orange thigh-high boots. Her Patisserie attire includes a soft yellow fluffy bow at the center of her chest to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on the sleeve cuff. She also wears yellow boots with a yellow ribbon on them. Personality Himari is a hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel" and has a knowledge regarding sweets and how they affect the body, earning her the nickname "Sweets Doctor". She is very shy, but she is impossible to stop when a topic she likes comes up. In the past this drove others away because she was too talkative, so now she is shown to hesitate when meeting new people. Relationships *Ichika Usami - Himari and Ichika are close friends, being the first two Cures of their group. They go to the same school, and Ichika respects Himari for her knowledge of sweets. Ichika calls her "Himarin". *Aoi Tategami - Despite being almost exact opposites, Himari and Aoi are good friends, and became quite close through the events of episode 35. *Yuu Tachibana - He is the author of "The Science Of Sweets", the book Himari always carries with her. He is a mentor to Himari, sharing her passions for science and sweets and encouraging her to find what she wants to do. Etymology Arisugawa (有栖川): Ari (有) means 'to exist', Su (栖) means 'roast', and Gawa (川) means 'river'. Himari (ひまり) means 'real sunny village'. Coincidentally, Himari's surname, "Arisugawa" has the word "risu" in it, which means "squirrel", though it does not necessarily mean that in the surname itself. Cure Custard is a dessert or sweet sauce that can be found with pudding. History First Appearances and Becoming Cure Custard In episode 1, she is seen reading a book while looking up into the sky after the cream explosion occurs, causing her to see a vision of pudding. While Ichika is playing basketball, she completely misses the basket and runs into Himari, who is reading a book. Asked if she was alright, Himari says she was before leaving, forgetting the book she dropped- only to return after Ichika mentions it. The next day, Ichika encounters Himari in a pudding shop during a sale and they both ask for the last one, but it ends up going to a girl who asked for it while they were trying to figure out what to do. They then decided, at Pekorin's suggestion, to make one themselves. The two of them go to the patisserie, but Ichika keeps burning the sugar. A somewhat reluctant Himari tells her what she was doing wrong and starts talking more about pudding and other sweets. This causes them to run out of time, which brings back some saddening flashbacks for Himari, who had difficulty making friends because her tendency to talk a lot drove them away, and she was afraid she was doing the same for Ichika. The next day, she sees Ichika looking for a book in the library and returns to the patisserie later to find her trying to make the pudding again. She offers to help her out and together, they successfully create a giant one, with Ichika making a smaller one for Himari that she decorated to look like a squirrel. Suddenly, Pulupulu appeared and stole the Kirakiraru from the big pudding and transforms into his most powerful form. After Himari's pudding is targeted, Ichika transforms into Cure Whip but has a tough time against him. Himari tries to get him to stop when her pudding turns into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact, allowing her to transform into Cure Custard. Using her newfound super speed, she along with Whip free the Kirakiraru and forcing Pulupulu back into his normal form. They then proceed to enjoy the pudding after the Kirakiraru returns to it. KKPCALM02 Cure Custard With Wisdom and Courage! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Custard! Is Ready To Serve! 知性と勇気を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアカスタード！できあがり！ Chisei to Yūki wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Kasutādo! Dekiagari! Cure Custard (キュアカスタード) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Himari. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she can run very fast like a squirrel. Transformations Attacks *'Kirakira♪Kiraru: '''The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Custard, Himari has shown she has the ability to: **Launch large yellow energy blasts from her wand. **Use the batter to manifest large sticky rope-like structures that keep the foe in place. **Combine her batter with Gelato's and Whip's to perform a group attack. *'Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!' (スイー・２・ワンダフルアラモード！ ''Suī・２・Wandafuru A Ra Mōdo!) is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. *'Custard Illusion' (カスタードイリュージョン Kasutādo Iryūjon) is the first solo sub attack that Cure Custard uses. She first performs it in episode 13. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. *'Animal Go Round!' (アニマルゴーランド！ Animaru Gō Rando!) is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal. *'Fantastic Animale' (ファンタスティックアニマーレ！) is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal and be in her A La Mode Style. Songs Himari's voice actress, Haruka Fukuhara, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Karen Miyama, who voices Ichika Usami, Tomo Muranaka, who voices Aoi Tategami, Saki Fujita, who voices Yukari Kotozume, Nanako Mori, who voices Akira Kenjou, and Inori Minase, who voices Ciel Kirahoshi. *'Petit*Party∞Science' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'Caramel Days' Duets *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Karen Miyama, Tomo Muranaka, Saki Fujita, Nanako Mori and Inori Minase) *'Mémoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Karen Miyama, Tomo Muranaka, Saki Fujita, Nanako Mori and Inori Minase) *'Happiness☆Flavor' (Along with Tomo Muranaka) Trivia *Himari's birthday is on April 16, making her Zodiac sign, Aries. *She is the first yellow Cure to join the team as the second member. Gallery KKHimari1.png|Himari's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM 01 Title.jpg KKPCALM02_Himari_hiding_from_Ichika.jpg|Himari hiding KKPCALM02-Himari_worries_that_she_lost_another_friend.png|Worried that she lost a friend KKPCALM02_Himari_happy_to_see_the_completed_pudding.jpg|Himari is happy to see the finished product KKPCALM02_Himari_before_transforming.jpg|Himari gets ready to transform 1488065457575.jpg KKPCALM13-Young_Himari_studying_sweets.png|Young Himari studying sweets at the library KKPCALM 18 Akira tells about the Rumours.png|Akira tells the other girls about the rumours KKPCALM 18 Shocked Himari Aoi Ichika.png|Aoi, Ichika and Himari are shocked about the news 1503790864077.jpg KKPCALM35-Aoi_feeding_Himari_hamu.png|Being fed cake by Aoi KKPCALM43-Himari_overwhelmed_with_her_competitors.png|Overwhelmed at seeing her competition KKPCALM43_Custard_smiles_during_her_audition.jpg|Smiling after stating that sweets are science KKPCALM48-Custard_says_she_wants_to_study_sweets_more.png|Defying Elisio KKPCALM49-Everyone welcomes Yukari back.png|Everyone welcomes Yukari back KKPCALM49_Himari_grown_up_2.jpg|Future Himari close up KKPCALM49 Endcard.jpg|The ending card References #↑ https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%9C%89#Japanese #↑ https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%B7%9D#Japanese #↑ http://www.behindthename.com/name/himari/submitted Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Damsels